1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp device, and more particularly, to a clamp device for clamping a coaxial connector with protrusions.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional axial connector is used to be connected between electric or electronic products such as audio devices, wide-band networking devices, communication devices and television or broadcasting devices. These electronic devices or appliances are developed to be compact in size and light in weight, so that the reception holes for receiving the coaxial connectors become smaller than before. The inner diameter of the reception holes is slightly larger than the diameter of the coaxial connectors. Therefore, the level of difficulty of connecting or dis-connecting of the axial connectors is increased.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M450878 discloses a clamp device for an axial connector 10 which is shown in FIG. 1. The axial connector 10 has an outer casing 101 and two protrusions 102 extend outward from the outside of the outer casing 101. An annular portion 103 is formed on the outside of the coaxial connector 10 and the diameter of the annular portion 103 is larger than the outer casing 101 and the protrusions 102. The large annular portion 103 impedes the clamp device to engage the protrusions 102 with the slots of the clamp device, so that the conventional clamp device cannot be used to clamp the axial connector 10.
The present invention intends to provide a clamp device for clamping the axial connector and the clamp device improves the shortcomings mentioned above.